I'm the King of New York
by WillowLe'Beau
Summary: What really happened between Kid Blink and the mayor's daughter.


A/N: I'm not sure how many fanfics there are about this, but I decided to write one because I've been listening to King of New York over and over. Haha. Curtain's story is on a wee break as I finish working out some stuff in the plot. Also, if there are mistakes in spelling I apologize. I'm using Word Pad because I got a new computer and haven't installed the software for Microsoft Word yet. Also, I'm really sorry if this sucks. lol. [p.s. I've never actually read any of the Alice in Wonderland books, I'm merely going off of the Disney movie[s] so if my description is off, I apologize. Also, I have no idea of streets in New York so if there isn't an 8th street near Central Park...well...oops. lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies etc...

"...A saturday night with the mayor's daughter..." Kid Blink's words echoed in his mind as he tried to fall asleep that night. He couldn't get the sight of her out of his mind. The dark brown hair and deep blue eyes of Emily Van Wyck wouldn't get out of his mind. Robert Van Wyck's daughter had been the object of Blink's affection for about a year now.

The first time they had met was while he was selling papers on a corner near Central Park. He was yelling the headline and walking through the park not really paying any attention when he bumped into someone who fell to the ground with a thud.

"Why don't you watch where you are going young man!" a rather haughty voice said.

He turned then to see who he had bumped into. He saw a rather beautiful looking girl getting up off the ground. He extended his hand to her which she took.

"Sorry ma'am. Didn't mean ta knock you off ya feet."

The girl muttered something along the lines of it's ok. But apparently it was not ok with the woman beside her. The older woman looked at Kid Blink with a bit of disgust in her eyes. He could tell she dissapproved of his way of dress and his manner of blinking. She even sneered at the patch over his missing eye. But Blink didn't care. He couldn't take his eyes of the exquisite girl in front of him. With his head in the clouds he extended his hand to the girl.

"Pleasure to meet ya ma'am. The name's Blink, Kid Blink."

The girl took it and replied: "Elizabeth Van Wyck."

"Miss Elizabeth." Blink responded and with that he kissed her hand like he noticed some of the hoity toiter men doing.

The girl's companion watched the scene unfold before her in horror.

"Elizabeth Van Wyck. You know that it's inappropriate to fraternize with those below your station. Especially a newsboy."

She said that last word with such venom in her voice Kid Blink felt as though he had been slapped. With that last remark the horrible lady and the beautiful Elizabeth departed. Just as they were about to turn the corner Elizabeth turned around and took one last look at Kid Blink.

After that day Blink would watch for her, but he never really spoke to her. She was never alone seeing as how she always had a servant with her. All he wanted was for ten seconds just to get to know her, and one day two weeks later he got his chance.

He was selling papes like normal on that same corner of Central Park. Elizabeth usually took her morning walk here everyday, but today she hadn't come around yet. Dissappointed that he wouldn't get to see her Blink started walking back to the lodging house when a sight stopped him dead in his tracks. It was her. His Goddess Divine. She was sitting on bench reading a book while her servant stood behind the bench gazing at the scenery. He approached the bench cautiously. Not wanting to frighten her. The closer he got the more nervous he became. His palms were sweaty and he felt as if he couldn't see straight. With one final step he was at the bench.

"Um, excuse me miss..." Kid Blink said. "Do ya mind if I take a seat for a sec me legs killin' me and it hoits to stand on it." Ok, so he was lying through his teeth but if it meant he could be near her he didn't care.

She hesitated in her response and for a minute he thought she would say no or get up and leave, but at last she extended her hand in a gesture that indicated ok. Blink was in heaven the moment he sat next to her. He could see the freckles on her face and smell her sweet perfume. She was perfect. After a few seconds he glanced at the book she was reading. He could read pretty well, but some of the bigger words he had a hard time with.

"Heya wathca readin?"

"Alice in Wonderland."

"Wonderland? Sounds kinda weird ta me."

"Well, it's exactly weird. I mean the character's are, but Wonderland, it's magical, mysterious, and confusing."

"Oh, ok. Well what's it about den?"

"It's about a girl named Alice who falls down the Rabbit Hole and ends up in the world of Wonderland. She meets many a strange person, including a Queen who likes to cut off people's heads!"

Kid Blink could tell this girl was kind of a bookworm so he took the bait and he asked her to read it to him. Unfortunately for him she had to be on her way. She was meeting her father for lunch that day, but she promised if he came back here tomorrow she would read it to him.

As she left she turned around looking at him as if she was trying to figure something out.

"You're that boy aren't you? Blink isn't it? The one who accidentally knocked me over."

"Guilty ya honor"

"I've been thinking about you a lot. I'm glad we got to see each other again."

She turned away and began walking towards the street. She had been thinking of him. SHE HAD BEEN THINKING OF HIM! Kid Blink wanted to climb the tallest building in the world and shout that Elizabeth Van Wyck daughter of the mayor of New York City and been thinking about him, a simple newsie by the name of Kid Blink.

They met there everyday so she could read to him the tales of Alice in Wonderland.

Kid Blink was snapped out of his memory by Kloppman telling all the newsies it was time to wake up. It was Friday and what a beautiful Friday it was going to be. Kid Blink had a plan. Now he wasn't sure if it would work, but it had to be worth the try. As usual he sold his papes and then met Elizabeth. And as usual they talked about everything from Elizabeth's high life to what it was like being a newsie. Even though they were from two different social classes and had almost nothing in common, they never ran out of things to say to one another. Knowing there time together was coming to a close Blink stood up, and took Elizabeth's hand in his, kissed it and said:

"I have a surprise for ya tomorra night."

"A surprise?"

"Yeah, I'm going to pick you up at seven thoity ok?"

"Well, ok..."

"Goodbye Miss Elizabeth..."

He kissed her hand one more time. He turned then walking down the street with the biggest grin on his face. Phase one of the plan was complete.

Phase two was about to be put into action. He walked to David's apartment and knocked on the door. Thankfully Dave was the one who answered.

"Heya Dave. Lemme in I needs ta talk ta ya 'bout somethin"

Dave let him in. And began asking questions about why he was here and what is was he needed.

"Look, here's da thing. I met this goil and ya see, she's da daughta of da mayor. I axed her ta dinna tommora but I don't got nothin' ta wear. So, what I'm askin ya is can I borrow some of ya nicest clothes?"

Dave looked at Blink with a teasing look in his eyes.

"You might need a bath too Blink. You smell foul."

Phase two was complete.

Saturday came around in no time. Blink had gotten to Dave's around six-thirty. He got to take a bath and then Dave gave him his finest suit. There was just one more question on Dave's mind. How was Blink going to pay for a dinner for himself and this girl. It's not like Blink hadn't already thought of that. He'd been saving up his money for quite some time now and he figured that he had enough to treat Elizabeth to a nice dinner, but Dave wanted to help out and insisted on giving Blink a little more, but Blink wouldn't hear of it. In the end Dave said that if Blink didn't take the money he would lock him up in the closet go meet Elizabeth and take her for himself. Blink could have punched him for that one. But instead he took the money.

Luckily, when Blink got to Elizabeth's her father was out. The butler answered the door and Blink walked in. He was in awe. Never had he seen such fine things before. Elizabeth walked down the stairs. Her servant, acting as chaperone, walked behind her. Kid Blink and Elizabeth walked to the restaurant, he even held the door open for her and pulled her chair out so she could sit. They ordered their food and ate and then talked about anything and everything. Elizabeth told Blink she was very impressed with what Blink had done for her. No one had ever been this kind towards her out of sheer love. Most people did things like this so they could get to her money, if you know what I mean.

After a while they left the restaurant hand in hand. In this moment it didn't matter that she was high on a pedastel and he was pretty much the dirt she walked on. All that mattered was that they were two people who were falling in love with each other. Neither one of them wanted this moment to end. But they both know it would have to, and then what? Would Elizabeht march Blink straight to her father and say "This is the man I love." Would Blink be able to leave the newsies and try to adjust to a new life, live like a scabber? They pushed these thoughts out of their minds for the time being as they gazed at each other under the stars. In that moment Kid Blink had never thought Elizabeth looked more beautiful than with the moonlight shining on her hair. He touched her face gently with the back of his hand, and then pulled her close...and kissed her. It was the most wondeful feeling both of them had ever felt. It felt as though the very blood in their veins was boiling from passion. Kid Blink knew that this was as far as Elizabeth was willing to go, and he wasn't going to push her.

He walked her home and kissed her one last time that night. While walking down the street he began humming a tune to himself. One that was familiar and extremely catchy. As he continued down the street towards the lodging house he increased the volume as he got closer. He walked into the lodging house still humming until he got to the room that he shared with his fellow newsies. He turned on the light and shouted at the top of his lungs:

"I'm the King of New York!"

The End.


End file.
